Socializing with the Princes of Music! (Uta no Prince Sama)
by silkylove1998
Summary: What would happen if the boys from Uta no Prince Sama went on social media? Will they spam Facebook? Will they tweet favorite song sheets? Will they share their random moments on Instagram? Will they post weird stuff on Snapchat? What happens when they make a group chat on Whatsapp? DISCONTINUED! PLEASE READ LAST CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHY AND WHERE ELSE TO READ THIS!
1. Chapter 1

**Signing Up for Facebook~**

**A/N: Hey there peeps! Just writing this for fun! Random scenes of Uta no Pri characters on social media 3 I'll be doing all the characters eventually but for now I'm focusing on STARISH members!** **Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>In Syo and Natsuki's room...<strong>

Syo: *lying on bed playing with his hat* Natsuki, I'm bored.

Natsuki: *ignores him and types rapidly on laptop keyboard*

Syo: Ne, Natsuki.

Natsuki: *clicks the wireless mouse*

Syo: OI! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?

Natsuki: Kawai~ *smiles*

Syo: NATSUKI! *punches Natsuki's arm*

Natsuki: *snaps out of daze* Oh! Gome Syo chan~ I was looking at kawai pictures of Piyo chan~

Syo: What the hell are you looking at- *peeks at the screen* What's this?

Natsuki: This is Facebook Syo chan~ It's a social networking website where you can interact with other people! (^_^)

Syo: F-Face... Book? Eh... I heard people talking about it... Something about social media... (O_O) *wears his fedora and scratches the back of his head*

Natsuki: HAI! On Facebook you can share photos, post messages, interact with people who have the same interest as you... It's about interaction~ Like how I interact with Piyo chan fans~ \(^_^)/

Syo: *clicks his tongue* Tch. I knew that. No way do I want to join a stupid website to LOOK AT CUTE THINGS... ESPECIALLY PIYO CHAN! *scowls*

***NOTIFICATION: Prince_of_Fighting just accepted your friend request and is now your friend***

Natsuki: *smile widens* OH! Hyuuga sensei accepted my tomodachi request~

Syo: *eyes widen and he pushes Natsuki aside* HYUUGA SENSEI? HYUUGA SENSEI IS ON FACEBOOK TOO?

Natsuki: Syo chan~ You're so kawai when you're all pumped up~ (^_^) Of course Hyuuga sensei has an account~ He is very famous after all.

Syo: *too excited to even retort* YOSH! NOW I WANT TO JOIN THIS FACEBOOK AND CHAT WITH HYUUGA SENSEI! *eyes sparkling as he does a fist pump*

Natsuki: *takes out a camera and snaps a picture of Syo* Yosh~ I'm going to post Syo chan's kawai picture on my wall~

Syo: OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? *tries to grab the camera but Natsuki dangles it out of his reach*

Natsuki: Syo chan kawai~ (^_^)

Syo: *face flushed* I'M NOT CUTE! I'M A MAN!

Natsuki: You're a little muchkin~ (^_^)

Syo: SHUT UP!

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

Otoya: Syo kun! Can I borrow your "Prince of Fighting" DVDs? I'm bored... It's Sunday and I don't have anything to do... *sighs*

Natsuki: *ignores Otoya as he looks at more Piyo chan pics* Kawai~

Syo: *mumbles as he uses his laptop* Now just to click "Register"... *click* There!

Otoya: Eh? Syo kun? *walks over to Syo and waves a hand in front of his face* Are you there? Earth to Syo...

Syo: *blinks and looks up* Huh? Oh, gome Otoya kun, I didn't hear you. *grins* Check this out! *swivels the laptop so it faces Otoya*

Otoya: *peers closer at the screen* Face... Book? *puzzled* What is Facebook? (_O)?

Syo: Uh... It's a place where you can talk to other people and have fun! *grins*

Otoya: *smiles* OH! Sounds interesting! I wanna join too! 3 YOSH! I'M GOING TO REGISTER FOR THIS FACEBOOK! *laughs but then he stops* But...

Syo: Nanee?

Otoya: *blushes slightly* I don't know how to sign up...

Syo: *grins* It's easy, Otoya kun! Just look here...

**-10 minutes later-**

Otoya: YAY! I did it! *smiles*

Syo: Yosh! Now to check this out-

Otoya: Syo Kun! I got an idea! Why don't we ask the rest of Starish to join Facebook too? Then we can all chat together!

Syo: Eh? Are you sure? I doubt Masato could even boot a laptop... *smirks*

Otoya: Let's just ask them...

**And so they did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunar: Chapters will be short! Once we get all of them on Facebook we'll have some fun! Stay tuned!<strong>

**Syo: Yosh! Then I'll get to be Hyuuga sensei's friend on Facebook! *grins and his blue eyes sparkle with anticipation* **

**Lunar: (thinks: Wow Syo kun is acting like Otoya kun now...) Patience, munchkin. Cross the bridge when you see it... IF YOU CAN EVEN SEE IT AT ALL. *evil smirk***

**Syo: *face flushed red* WHAT THE HELL I'M NOT SHORT!**

**Lunar: I didn't say you were short, you said it yourself (O3O)**

**Syo: Why you-**

**Ren: *wags a finger* No threatening ladies, Ochibi. **

**Natsuki: Syo chan~ You should love the way you are because you're so cute~ \(^O^)/**

**Lunar: ANYWAY! See all of you readers (if any) next time!**

***A protesting Syo is dragged off by Natsuki***

**Ren: Sayonara ladies 3 *blows a kiss and winks at you***


	2. Chapter 2

**Masato and technology do not mix (Facebook)**

**-Kurusu_Syo is online-**

**-Ittoki_Otoya is online-**

**-Jinguji_Ren is online-**

* * *

><p><strong>Ittoki_Otoya<strong> is feeling ENERGETIC!

* * *

><p><strong>Otoya<strong>: Has anyone seen Masato kun yet? I can't find him using the search engine (O_O)

_15 minutes ago 6 replies_

* * *

><p><strong>Ren: <strong>Our charming friend hasn't made an account yet.

**Otoya**: Eh!? Why? (OoO)?

**Ren**: He's still trying to find out how to start the laptop. (_O)

_10 likes_

**Otoya**: Are you going to help him, Ren kun?

**Ren**: Why should I? I'm just going to let Hijirikawa tear his laptop to pieces as I search for my one soul mate that I am eternally bound to... (-_o)

**Otoya**: (O_O)|||

* * *

><p>-<strong>Kurusu_Syo<strong> posted a message on **Jinguji_Ren**'s wall-

* * *

><p><strong>Syo<strong>: Has that old grandpa made an account yet? I won't be surprised if he only makes one when we realese our new album next year.

_10 minutes ago 6 replies_

* * *

><p><strong>Ren<strong>: Hijirikawa got the laptop to work but now he doesn't know how to get the Internet browser working.

**Syo**: He really is such a BAKA. The icon is just on the bottom of the screen... (O_O) No wonder he prefers to write letters with a caligraphy brush like old geezers do.

_7 likes_

**Ren**: Hmm... He finally found the browser... but he can't get it to work.

**Syo**: Does his laptop have a bug? Or he doesn't even know how to click?

**Ren**: Seems so... Ah! His wireless mouse's light is off. The mouse isn't on. No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend. Girls don't like men whom are way behind in their thinking.

_9 likes_

**Syo**: ... (-_-)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just my first one so if it's boring please don't judge me! Next update will be soon!**


	3. ATTENTION!

**Attention all readers!**

Although it hurts to say this, I have to remove this story from the site because it VIOLATES rules. Every single chapter WILL BE REMOVED save for one or two.

Thank you for everyone that has reviewed, favorite, followed me and this story, I really appreciate it a lot! Therefore, I will tell you an alternative way.

I mostly am active on Wattpad which is similar to except you can post anything you want there! Anyway all my stories are posted there first so if you really like this story and want to continue reading, go onto Wattpad and look for the username: lunarasuna. Or just search for the story title and you'll find it!

If you do read my story there, please make an account and vote for my story if you like it! I really appreciate it! Thank you for your support and sorry for the inconvenience!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

* * *

><p>Yours sincerely,<p>

**silkylove1998/lunarasuna**


End file.
